Naughty Kiss
by Candlelight12
Summary: Hei! Kau menciumku tanpa ijin lagi! - / Lee Ji-Eun / IU /Do Kyungsoo / Krystal Jung / Kim Jongin / Luhan / Byun Baekhyun / Zang Yixing / Han Eun-Ri (OC) / EXO / F(x)


**_Title : Naughty Kiss_**

**_Writer : Candle Light_**

**_Shoot : 1_**

**_Rate : PG-15_**

**_Main Cast : Lee Ji-Eun | Do Kyungsoo_**

**_Other Cast : Kristal Jung | Kim Jongin | Luhan | Byun Baekhyun | Zang Yixing | Han Eun-Ri (OC) |_**

**_Genre : Comedy | Romance | School life |_**

**_Duration : -_**

**_Release Date : December, 2014._**

**_Length : Twoshoot_**

***Goyang-si, Gyeonggi-do**

South Korea*

06:45 KST

Kuhentikan langkahku sejenak dengan mata yang terus menatap layar ponsel di tanganku.

"Apa ini? Apa mereka benar-benar sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin mereka hanya memberi komentar seperti ini, ketika aku sudah memenuhi permintaan mereka untuk melanjutkan tulisanku di sela-sela waktuku yang benar-benar sibuk? Aku takkan menulis lagi!," geramku kesal.

Lalu kulanjutkan kembali langkahku dan terhenti saat seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapanku menghalangi jalanku.

"Hei! Kau terlihat sangat jelek dengan wajah kusut seperti itu, ucapnya.

Kuangkat kepalaku yang semula hanya menatap layar ponselku untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mencoba berbicara denganku dan ... dugaanku tidak meleset sedikit pun.

"Kau tahu jika hari ini aku begitu kesal? Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang tidak bermood baik hari ini," jelasku.

"Aku tau ... sudah terlihat dari auramu."

"Tch ... sejak kapan kau memperhatikanku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sejak kau berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingmu."

"Apa kau mengikuti sejak aku keluar dari rumah?"

"Uhm ..." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hei! Dan kau hanya diam saja mengikutiku tanpa berkata apapun? Woah ... daebak ..."

"Aku hanya ingin tau, seperti apa kekasihku saat moodnya benar-benar sangat buruk," jawabnya seraya terkikik geli.

"Kau sedang mengujiku? Lalu?" tanyaku seraya memicingkan mata kiriku.

"Lalu?"

"Iya ... lalu apa yang kau dapatkan dari mengikutiku secara diam-diam sejak tadi?"

"Kau benar-benar sangat lucu ketika terus mengomel sepanjang jalan tanpa teman bicara. Kau tau apa yang orang-orang itu katakan saat melihatmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Hei!"

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya sayang ... dan aku tidak peduli."

"Woah ... kau benar-benar gadis yang ..."

Cup

"Hei! Kau menciumku tanpa ijin lagi!" ujarnya tidak lupa dengan ekspresi khasnya ketika dia sedang terkejut.

"Dan kau menyukainya, bukankah begitu?" ujarku seraya tersenyum bodoh di depannya.

"Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang gadis seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa kau menciumku lebih dulu? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu? dan ini ... kita sedang berada di tempat um ..."

Cup

"Lagi?"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau berhenti berbicara."

"Tch .. dasar gadis nakal!" ucapnya seraya mengacak pelan rambutku. "Apa kau masih tidak akan bercerita apa yang membuatmu kesal sepagi ini?" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar ingin tau?" tanyaku.

"Uhm ... kau bahkan tidak menjawab pesanku tadi pagi, sementara aku melihatmu terus berkutat dengan ponsel di tanganmu, apa kau tidak membacanya? apa kau tidak dengar ada pesan masuk? Apa kau sengaja mengabaikanku?"

"Sayang diamlah ... aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu pagi ini."

"Tapi aku merindukanmu, sangat-sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku bilang DIAM! Dan ... menyingkirlah dari hadapanku," pintaku dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'diam'.

"Woah ... kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi? Apa benar kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu? Baiklah," dia hendak berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Hei!" Aku menarik krah bajunya dari belakang hingga dia kembali menghadapku. "Apa aku berkata agar kau meninggalkanku? Aku hanya memintamu untuk tak menghalangi jalanku, kau berdiri cukup lama di depanku sayang."

"Ah, benar."

"Bukankah seperti ini jauh lebih baik?" ku genggam tanganya begitu erat, dan dia membalas genggaman tanganku.

"Sekarang katakanlah," ucapnya membuka kembali percakapan kami.

"Apa?"

"Hal buruk yang menimpamu pagi ini. Aku tau, pasti ada sesuatu dengan teman di jejaring sosialmu bukan?"

"Ah, kau memang pintar sayang, dan kau ... satu-satunya yang selalu mau mendengar cerita panjang lebarku."

"Tentu saja, jadi ... tenanglah! Kau akan terlihat sangat jelek dengan semua kerutan di wajahmu itu. Bisakah kau sedikit tersenyum untukku?"

"Kau selalu saja bisa membuatku tenang dan sangat terhibur. Baiklah aku akan memberimu senyuman pagi ini, asal ..." ku tahan ucapanku seraya menepuk pulan bibirku dengan ujung jari telunjukku.

"Asal?"

"Aku ingin kau membelikanku permen kapas yang berada di ujung jalan sana," lanjutku seraya menunjuk ke arah pedagang permen kapas itu berada.

"Hei! Sepagi ini? Kau akan memakan makanan manis itu sepagi ini?"

"Uhm ... wae? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak! Aku takkan membelikannya!"

"Ayolah ... aku menginginkannya! Ya ..."

"Tidak!"

"Hei!"

"Sudah kukatakan tidak! Jangan memaksaku! Kau tau jika aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku?"

"Nappeun!"

"Aku akan menggantinya dengan ice cream nanti sore. Eotte?"

"Sungguh?"

"Uhm ... apa aku pernah berbohong atau tidak menepati janjiku selama ini?"

"Tidak ... kau memang yang terbaik untuk mengembalikan moodku."

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku adalah kebahagianmu? Jadi ... ceritalah ... apa yang terjadi denganmu baru saja?"

Kutarik nafasku panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku mulai meredam emosiku dan bercerita kepadanya.

"Kau tau FF ku?"

"My Husband?"

"Binggo!"

"Wae?"

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka hanya memberi komentar seperti itu terhadap cerita yang sudah capek-capek aku tulis? Bahkan hanya untuk menulis itu, aku melupakan makanku, mengurangi tidurku, dan mengabaikanmu. Tidakkah itu sangat menyiksaku jika hanya mendapat komentar yang seperti itu?"

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum melihatku.

"Kenapa? Apakah ada yang lucu?" tanyaku.

"Lucu saja. Moodmu berubah menjadi seburuk ini hanya karna sebuah komentar di FF? Ini menggelikan."

"Sekarang kau mentertawakanku?"

"Tidak ... tapi aku sedang membullymu sekarang," dia mengacak pelan rambutku.

"Heol ... kau tau berapa kali aku bersisir pagi ini? Dan kau ... sudah mengacaknya sebanyak 2 kali kurang dari 1 jam."

Dia buru-buru merapikan kembali tatanan rambutku dan kembali fokus dengan ceritaku.

"Kau tau, saat kau menjadi cemberut dengan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, itu sangat menggelikan."

"Jadi, itu alasan kau selalu membuatku marah setiap hari?"

"Uhm ..."

"Hei!"

"Akan sangat hampa jika sehari saja aku tidak mendengar suara berisikmu di telingaku. Dan wajahmu ... itu benar-benar terlihat lucu untukku."

"Hei!"

"Sudahlah ... ayo kita duduk," dia menarik tanganku untuk duduk di halte bus menunggu bus tujuan ke sekolah kami berhenti disana.

"Apa kau sudah tenang dan bisa mendengarkanku?"

Ku angkat sedikit wajahku dan menatapnya.

"Aku sedang serius. Jangan memandangku seperti itu dan dengarkan baik-baik," lanjutnya seraya mengusap lembut puncak kepalaku.

"Uhm," anggukku cepat.

"Ini hanya FF, bukankah kau menulisnya dengan suka rela? Jika kau marah karna komentar mereka yang hanya berkata 'next, daebakk, keren, tag me, ini bagus, dll' itu hanya akan membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang penulis yang pamrih. Menulislah seperti kau sedang berjalan. Bukankah kau berkata tidak peduli dengan komentar orang-orang yang menghujatmu tadi? Seharusnya kau dapat menulis seperti itu. Kau hanya perlu memposting ceritamu dan mengabaikan komentar yang membuatmu sakit. Hanya baca saja komentar yang bisa menyenangkan hatimu dan lewati komentar-komentar yang tak kau suka. Bukankah orang-orang yang berkomentar di FF mu takkan membukanya lagi hanya untuk membaca komentar balasanmu untuk mereka? Mungkin hanya ada 2 dari 50 orang yang kembali membuka FF mu, membaca komentar balasan darimu kemudian membalas komentarmu lagi, bukankah aku benar? Aku rasa hanya sebagian dari mereka yang benar-benar peduli dengan tulisanmu, sementara sebagian yang lain, hanya sekedar membaca untuk menghilangkan bosan, atau hanya karna penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya, dan setelah mereka membacanya mereka akan kembali berkomentar seperti itu. Jadi, lupakan saja komentar itu dan tetaplah fokus dengan tulisanmu. Yang lebih dibutuhkan oleh seorang penulis adalah seorang pembaca dari pada komentator. Bukankah seharusnya seorang penulis bersikap seperti itu?"

Aku kembali menatapnya lekat, benar-benar fokus memperhatikan kedua bola matanya yang sangat damai menurutku.

"Hei! Apa kau tak mendengarkanku?"

"Ani ... aku mendengar semuanya, aku bahkan dapat mengulangi kata-katamu tanpa kurang sedikit pun."

"Ah ... aku lupa sedang berbicara dengan siapa."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia maksud.

"Aku lupa, jika kau selalu membawa alat perekam untuk merekam apapun yang kau anggap penting. Apalagi jika itu tentang ide untuk kelanjutan cerita FF mu, kau tidak ingin kehilangan pikiran emasmu sedikitpun bukan?"

"Hei! Jangan mengatakan itu disini, mereka semua akan tahu bahwa otakku benar-benar tidak bekerja dengan baik."

"Tidak bekerja dengan baik hanya dalam hal mengingat bukan? Dasar pelupa!"

"Hei!"

"Tapi aku menyukainya, setidaknya kau tetap membuatku bangga dengan nilai A yang selalu kau dapatkan dalam pelajaran matematika, fisika dan ilmu pasti lainnya."

"Tapi D untuk pelajaran bahasa inggris dan seni," balasku.

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku akan mengajarimu bahasa inggris dengan lebih keras"

"Dan aku harus membayarmu lebih mahal untuk itu, bukankah begitu?"

"Hei! Sejak kapan aku meminta bayaran darimu?" tanyanya heran seraya menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Tch ... apa kau lupa terakhir kali kau mengajariku?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memintaku hanya diam saat kau mulai melumat habis bibirku!"

"Dan kau menikmatiknya!"

"Aish ... benar-benar! Kenapa kau selalu punya jawaban ketika aku berusaha mengalahkanmu?"

"Itu karna aku lebih pintar darimu! Dan kau kurang pintar dariku."

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin mengataiku bodoh."

"Tidak ... kau pintar, pintar untuk merebut hatiku."

"Tch ... apa kau mulai merayuku?"

Dia hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataanku tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Baiklah ... kajja ..."

"Kemana?"

"Ke sekolah ..."

"Ah ... benar ... ayo ..."

Karna terlalu memperhatikannya, hingga aku tidak menyadari jika bus yang kami tunggu sudah berada tepat di hadapanku. Aku berjalan tanpa melihat ke bawah. Terlalu terburu-buru berusaha menggapai gagang pintu bus yang hendak kami naiki, tapi ...

"Ah! Dyo ya ...!"

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya berat saat berusaha menangkapku yang hampir berciuman dengan aspal jalan.

"Kau tetap saja, ceroboh!"

"Sakit ..."

"Arra ... tahanlah sebentar, kita harus segera naik bus ini jika tidak ingin terlambat sampai ke sekolah. Aku akan membenahinya di dalam bus nanti, mengerti?"

"Uhm ..." Jawabku seraya menganggukkan kepala.

Dia memapaku, membantuku berjalan yang sedikit terlihat pincang.

"Ah ... ini terlalu penuh, tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong satu pun, bagaimana kau bisa mengobati kakiku jika seperti ini? Sakit ..." rengekku lagi.

"Diamlah sebentar," dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut orang yang berada dalam bus, dan ...

"Ahjussii ... dapatkah aku meminta tempat dudukmu? Kekasihku baru saja tersandung, dan kakinya terkilir."

Laki-laki separuh baya itu menatapnya seakan tidak percaya, lalu Dyo mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepadaku. Aku mengangguk pelan saat melihat sorot mata paman itu seakan bertanya memastikan perkataan Dyo. Paman itu kemudian berdiri dan menyerahkan tempat duduknya untukku. Aku duduk di tempat itu dan Dyo berdiri di sampingku. Dyo lalu menjongkokan badannya, dan mulai melepas sepatuku. Memijat pelan pergelangan kakiku hingga rasa sakitku sedikit berkurang.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Sedikit ... ini sudah jauh lebih baik," ucapku kemudian menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan kakiku pelan.

"Lain kali hati-hatilah, kau selalu saja seperti ini."

"Dan kau selalu saja ada dan menolongku, terima kasih," ucapku kemudian mengecup keningnya singkat.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan itu benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan. Oh Tuhan ... masihkah aku tidak akan bersyukur dengan nikmat-Mu ini? Aku rasa hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukannya.

Ah, benar.. bukankah aku belum memperkenalkan diriku? Namaku Lee Ji-Eun, aku siswa tingkat 2 jurusan Act di School Of Performing Arts [SOPA], Seoul. Dia ... lelaki tampan yang sedari tadi bersamaku, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Aku sangat suka memanggilnya Dyo. Itu adalah panggilan ke-sayangan-ku untuknya. Menurutku panggilan itu keren, berbeda dari yang lain. Setidaknya disini, di Korea. Kami lahir pada tahun yang sama dengan zodiac yang sama. Hanya berbeda tanggal dan bulan. Yah, dia lahir di bulan Januari dan aku Desember. Dia hampir setahun lebih Tua dari ku, dan dia adalah seniorku. Dia berada di tingkat 3 jurusan musik di sekolah yang sama denganku.

Aku memilih untuk masuk sekolah ini dan mengambil jurusan ini semata-mata hanya karna ingin mengembangkan bakatku dan menggapai cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang penulis. Yah, aku sangat suka menulis, bukan hanya suka, tapi sangat suka. Menulis sudah seperti kekasih gelapku. Tiada hari tanpa berpikir tentang apa yang harus aku tulis pada ceritaku selanjutnya. Aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka, para penulis drama populer yang namanya sudah tidak asing lagi, seperti Lee Kyung-hee, penulis drama 'The Innocent Man', atau Park Ji Eun penulis drama 'you come from the star'. Menurutku mereka sangat keren.

Okay ... kembali lagi pada ceritaku dan Dyo. Kami memiliki banyak kesamaan, mungkin kami berjodoh/? Ah ... aku harap seperti itu. Tapi, jika kalian pikir ini karna tahun lahir dan zodiac yang sama, itu mungkin saja. Namun di samping itu, aku memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengannya, 'A' dan aku rasa inilah faktor terbesar yang membuat kami memiliki banyak persamaan. Dia orang yang sentimental! Sama, aku juga. Tapi kami tidak pernah bermarahan untuk waktu yang lama, dan aku harap itu takkan pernah terjadi. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk kami meredam emosi dan kembali normal seperti tidak terjadi apa pun. Namun meski begitu, meski dia tau bahwa aku adalah orang yang sentimental, dia selalu menggodaku, sangat suka dan bahkan sudah menjadi hobinya membuatku marah setiap hari. Ya, sentimental! Tidak bisa diusik sedikit pun apalagi jika sedang dalam mood yang benar-benar buruk! Bahkan masalah kecil pun akan menjadi sangat besar.

Kami berpacaran selama 2 tahun, dan dia ... sepertinya belum merasa bosan denganku. Dia masih di sampingku dan masih sangat suka mangatakan hal-hal seperti, "'Aku mencintaimu. Aku merindukanmu' dan kata-kata romantis lainnya. Hampir setiap hari, dia tak pernah bosan dengan kata-kata itu.

Entah apa yang dia suka dariku, kenapa dia bisa bertahan selama itu denganku, dengan posisinya yang bisa dikatakan masuk dalam deretan cowok tertampan dan populer di sekolah kami. Sedangkan aku? Tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak terkenal, aku tidak cantik, dan penampilanku? Sangat berantakan. Jauh dari kata "KEREN". Dan aku? Gadis yang sangat-sangat cerewet! Tapi aku tidak bodoh, setidaknya hanya dalam pelajaran matematika.

Dyo ... dia memiliki bibir yang indah. Saat dia tersenyum, itu akan membentuk hati. Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku sangat suka mencium bibirnya. Bukan karna ini, sungguh ... tapi karna aku sangat suka melihat expresi terkejutnya saat aku menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan jika aku menciumnya lebih dari sekali, dia akan selalu berkata 'lagi?' dengan expresi yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hei! Jangan berfikir bahwa aku wanita jalang! Kami sepasang kekasih, bukankah tidak ada larangan untuk berciuman? Siapapun yang memulainya? Dan Dyo ... dia tidak sepenuhnya polos, dia bahkan lebih sering menciumku dengan sangat nakal. Dia yang mengajariku menjadi seperti itu. Ah ... aku kehilangan kepolosanku karnanya.

Sorot matanya ... itu yang selalu membuatku tenang dan suara yang benar-benar indah saat dia mulai bernyanyi. Yah, dia sangat suka bernyanyi. Kapanpun aku memintanya untuk bernyanyi, dia pasti akan bernyanyi untukku tanpa ada penolakan. Bahkan tanpa diiringi alat musik pun, suaranya mampu membuat alunan nada yang terdengar begitu indah. Itu menurutku.

"Ayo ..." ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Eoh ...?"

"Kita sudah sampai, apa kau tidak akan turun?"

"Ah ... iya ..."

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, tapi entah kenapa rasa sakit di pergelangan kakiku tiba-tiba kembali menyengat, dan ini membuatku sedikit sulit untuk berjalan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhm ... gwaenchana ..."

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Bukankah tadi kau berkata sudah sangat baik?"

"Entahlah ... baru saja ketika aku berdiri rasa sakitnya mulai menyengat kembali."

"Ayo ... aku akan menopangmu."

"Uhm ..." Anggukku kemudian dia melingkarkan lengan kanannya di tubuhku untuk membantuku berjalan turun dari bus.

==== School Of Performing Arts [SOPA], Seoul ====

Pyeongchang-dong, Jongno-gu, Seoul, South Korea

07:30 KST

Kami sudah turun dari dalam bus dan berada tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan seperti biasa, akan banyak sekali gadis yang menyapanya. Bahkan mereka seperti tak melihatku saat melempar senyuman kepada kekasihku. Jangan bertanya apa aku cemburu, tentu saja. Aku sangat cemburu saat semua gadis bertingkah seperti itu di depannya.

"Wae?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba menyadarkan lamunan singkatku.

"Uhm ... Mwo?"

"Kenapa dengan ekspresi wajahmu yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini?"

"Ah ... gwaenchana ..."

"Hei ..."

"Gwaenchanha ... bukankah akan aneh jika aku tidak cemburu melihat gadis-gadis itu selalu bersikap manis di depanmu?"

"Ji-Eun-ah ... sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jika aku tidak akan melirik mereka sedikitpun".

"Aku tau ... tapi tetap saja. Ah ... sudahlah ... bukankah cemburu itu relatif?"

Sekali lagi dia menatapku sangat lekat dan itu terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah ... aku tidak akan menekukkan wajahku hanya karna ini. Apa kau puas?" Aku mulai tersenyum padanya.

Dia membalas senyumanku, itu sangat manis dan membuatku benar-benar meleleh. Tidak, bahkan bukan hanya aku yang dibuatnya meleleh. Tapi seluruh gadis yang berada di sekitar kami juga ikut meleleh melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Jangan seperti ini," ucapku seraya memejamkan mataku erat.

"Wae?"

"Kau menggodaku dipagi hari."

"Hei! Bukankah kau yang memulainya tadi pagi? Dan kau memutar balikkan fakta dengan mengatakan jika aku yang menggodamu? Ah ... Sungguh ..."

Aku hanya tersenyum innocent mendengarnya mulai berbicara panjang lebar padaku. Aku tidak melakukannya lagi, aku tidak menciumnya lagi. Aku hanya akan mendengar ocehannya yang cukup menggelikan di telingaku.

"Apa kau masih sanggup berjalan?"

"Uhm ... mungkin sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang. Ini sudah sedikit membaik, rasa sakitnya perlahan sudah berkurang."

"Begitukah?"

"Uhm ..." jawabku seraya menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa kau tidak ingin aku menggendongmu sampai ke kelas?" Tanyanya saat kami sudah mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Hei! Kita tidak sedang bermain film, aku takkan melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu akan terlihat romantis?"

"Itu memang romantis, tapi ... akan banyak mulut yang berbisik tentang kita jika kau melakukannya."

Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menunjukkan bahwa dia mengerti, "Tapi ... bukankah kau tidak akan mempedulikan hal semacam itu?" Tanyanya padaku tiba-tiba.

"Aku memang tidak, aku tidak peduli mereka akan berkata apa tentangku. Tapi aku memikirkanmu, aku rasa ... kau takkan baik-baik saja dengan itu".

Deg.

Dia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau tau? Ini yang selalu aku suka darimu."

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tetap berfikir tentangku, disaat kau mengabaikan dirimu sendiri. Saranghae"

Aku tersenyum saat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Entahlah ... hatiku benar-benar sangat berbunga-bunga saat ini. Bahkan walaupun aku mendengar kata itu 'aku mencintaimu' setiap hari dari mulutnya, aku tidak pernah bosan dan aku selalu merasa bahagia mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Bukankah setiap orang itu berbeda walaupun mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan?" ucapku padanya.

"Uhm ..." angguknya kemudian kami melanjutkan berjalan untuk menuju kelas. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul kami dari belakang.

"Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan padamu hingga kau menjadi pincang seperti ini?" ucap orang itu tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Luhan Sunbae ... sejak kapan kau mengikuti kami?" tanyaku pada orang yang baru saja hadir di tengah-tengah aku dan Dyo. Xi Luhan. Siswa berdarah China yang merupakan teman sekelas Dyo.

"Ah ... kau selalu saja menjadi orang ketiga di antara kami Lu," ucap Dyo sambil tersenyum masam kepada sahabatnya itu.

Luhan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Dyo, lalu kembali melihat ke arahku.

"Aku melihat kalian turun dari bus tadi, dan sedikit heran melihat langkah kakimu yang tidak seimbang. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? _Are you okay_?"

"Uhm ... nan gwaenchana ... ini hanya karna sebuah kecelakaan kecil tadi pagi, dan sekarang ... aku baik-baik saja Oppa."

"Tidak bisakah kau menjauhkan tanganmu dari gadisku?" ucap Dyo tiba-tiba.

"Arraseo ... tch ... kau sangat menyebalkan," ucap Luhan seraya menjauhkan lengannya dari pundakku. Lalu dia berpindah tempat dan berjalan di samping Dyo. Kami bertiga berjalan bersama menuju kelas dengan canda tawa kecil yang menghiasi pagi itu.

====== XI Act1 – School Of Performing Arts [SOPA], Seoul ======

07.55 KST

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Apa tidak sebaiknya pergi ke UKS untuk mengobati kakimu agar jauh lebih baik?"

"Nan gwaenchana chagi. Sakitnya benar-benar sudah mereda. Kau dapat meninggalkanku di sini, aku hanya akan duduk dan tidak banyak bergerak, okay?"

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, kita akan bertemu lagi setelah istirahat."

"Uhm ... pergilah ... Luhan Sunbae sudah menunggumu."

"Gwaenchanha ... aku akan selalu dengan senang hati menjadi orang ketiga diantara kalian," sahut Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Tch ... kau tetap saja oppa, tidak pernah berubah. Pergilah ... pergi ..." ucapku seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku untuk memberi isyarat agar mereka cepat pergi menuju kelas mereka karna bel masuk sudah hampir berbunyi.

===== 11:45 KST =====

"Apa ini? Dia berkata akan kemari, tapi hingga jam istirahat akan habis dia belum juga datang," lirihku sedikit kesal.

"Hei! Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?" sapa Krystal yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas.

"Apa kau melihat Dyo? Dia berkata akan kemari saat istirahat, tapi sampai sekarang dia tak juga mengunjungiku."

"Apa kau merindukannya?" sahut Jongin yang berada tak jauh di belakang Krystal.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sana hitam?"

"Hei! Bukankah kami memang selalu bersama seperti ini?" ucap Krystal seraya menggandeng tangan Jongin mesra.

"Ah ... kalian merusak mataku."

"Hei! Katakan saja, jika kau iri karna Kyungsoo oppa tidak mengunjungimu sekarang."

"Tidak sama sekali."

_Tttrrth... tttrrth... _

Ponselku bergetar, pertanda ada pesan masuk. Aku mengeluarkannya dari dalam tasku, dan melihat siapa yang mengirimiku pesan.

From : My Prince

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

Apa ini? Dia hanya mengirimiku pesan seperti ini setelah mengingkari janjinya untuk mengunjungiku?

_Ttrrrth... tttrrth..._

From : My Prince

'Jangan mempouthkan bibirmu seperti itu disaat aku tidak disana.'

"Bagaimana dia tahu apa yang aku lakukan? Apa dia disini? Lalu dimana? Kenapa tidak menghampiriku?" Ucapku seraya mengedarkan pandanganku pada sekitar.

_Ttrrrrth... ttttrrrrth..._

From : My Prince

Tidak usah mencariku, hanya fokus saja dengan handphone mu. Maaf ... aku tidak bisa melihatmu sekarang. Seonsangnim memintaku melakukan sesuatu dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya. Kau bisa memaafkanku? Aku hanya bisa melihatmu sedikit jauh, karna aku berjalan di depan kelasmu. Jika kau memaafkanku, lihatlah keluar jendela dan tersenyum. Lalu kita akan bertemu setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Aku berjanji, takkan mengingkarinya kali ini.

"Arraseo..." ucapku, lalu kuedarkan pandanganku keluar jendela, aku melihatnya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kemudian berlalu dari pandanganku.

Ttrrrrth... ttrrrrth...

From : My Prince

Aku harus segera pergi dan menyelesaikan tugasku, Saranghae.

To : My Prince

Arraseo... nado saranghae.

==== 15:00 KST ====

Kulihat Dyo sudah berdiri didepan kelasku saat aku masih merapikan buku-buku ku, lalu kemudian dia masuk menghampiriku saat suasana kelas perlahan menjadi sepi.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Uhm ... kajja ..." ajakku seraya memakai punggungku.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"Ah ... gwaenchanha ... sudah benar-benar sangat baik, kau bisa melihatnya," tuturku seraya menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Ah ... syukurlah jika seperti itu."

"Uhm ... kau tidak lupa janjimu sore ini?"

"Ice cream?"

"Binggo!" ujarku seraya menjentikkan jariku.

"Tentu saja, di taman seperti biasa. Apa kau setuju?"

"Uhm ..." jawabku seraya menganggukkan kepala.

Kami meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan menuju gerbang depan sekolah dengan jemari kami yang saling bertautan. Tapi tiba-tiba saling terlepas satu sama lain saat seseorang menerobos di tengah-tengah kami.

"Hei! Bacon ...!"

"Hei! Kau seharusnya memanggilku Oppa, atau Sunbae! Arra?"

"Tidak akan!"

"Hei!" dia hendak menggapaiku untuk sedikit menghajarku, namun aku segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh Dyo.

"Dyo-ya! Laki-laki itu sangat jahat!"

"Hei!" teriak Baekhyun lagi.

"Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu hah?" ucap Dyo untuk menghentikan Baekhyun yang ingin menghajarku.

"Oppa ... tidak bisakah kau bersama denganku saja dan meninggalkan gadis ini? Dia begitu jelek," pinta Baekhyun yang sengaja memancing emosiku.

"Aku pria normal bodoh!" jawab Dyo seraya menepuk jidat Baekhyun sedikit keras.

"Chagia ... appa ..." keluh Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat manja seraya memegang jidatnya yang baru saja terkena pukulan Dyo.

"Ah ... menjijikkan sekali, menjauhlah dariku!" ucap Dyo saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

Aku tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Ya, Baekhyun juga merupakan sahabat baik Dyo. Mereka berteman dari kecil, dan selalu berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama meskipun berbeda kelas. Baekhyun orang yang sangat usil, dia sangat suka menggodaku dan Dyo saat kami sedang bersama. Tidak hanya kami, bahkan hampir semua orang yang berada di sekolah ini selalu menjadi sasaran keusilannya. Dia punya sahabat selain Dyo yang benar-benar satu paket dengannya. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Mereka benar-benar happy virus ketika sedang bersama. Mereka akan mengerjai seseorang tanpa ampun. Tapi itu lucu, menurutku.

"Apa kalian akan pergi berkencan? Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Tidak!" jawabku serempak dengan Dyo.

"Aih ... kenapa kalian selalu menolakku seperti ini? Oppa! Kau membuatku patah hati berulang kali," ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Dyo.

"Lepaskan!" sahutku seraya menghentakkan tangan Baekhyun dari lengan Dyo.

Baekhyun lalu menghampiriku dan mengacak rambutku hingga benar-benar terlihat berantakan, tanpa aku bisa menghindari serangannya.

"Hei cabe!"

Dia sudah berlari menjauh meninggalkan kami bersama kekacauan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Sementara aku masih sibuk membenarkan rambutku, dan Dyo? Lagi-lagi dia hanya tertawa kecil melihatku seperti ini.

"Apa kau senang?"

"Uhm ... setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajah lucumu karna ulahnya baru saja," Dyo terkikik geli.

"Hei!"

Dia tetap tersenyum kecil mendengar keluhanku, lalu berhenti dan membantuku merapikan kembali tatanan rambutku.

==== 15:15KST ====

Kami sudah tiba di halte bus depan sekolah, dan segera bergegas menaiki bus yang baru saja berhenti. Dia masih menggenggam tanganku erat lalu mencarikan tempat duduk kosong untukku, dan seperti biasa dia akan berdiri tepat di sampingku untuk menjagaku.

*Bukhansan National Park, Seoul*

15:45 KST

"Ayo turun."

"Uhm ... kajja ..." ucapku seraya beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

Kami berjalan melewati jalan setapak taman yang saat itu terlihat sedikit sepi, tidak banyak pengunjung seperti biasanya. Seperti biasa, kami hanya akan berkeliling di sini, menghabiskan waktu berdua sejenak lalu akan segera bergegas pulang saat sang mentari mulai menyembunyikan cahayanya.

"Itu ... bukankah kau berkata akan membelikannya untukku? Aku mau rasa coklat." Ucapku menunjuk penjual ice cream yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kami berjalan.

"Uhm ... kajja ..."

Kami berjalan menuju penjual ice cream itu dan membelinya. Seperti biasa dia akan membeli dengan rasa coklat yang sama denganku, lalu kami akan memakannya sambil berjalan dan bergandengan tangan.

"Ayo duduk di sana," ucapku saat melihat kursi panjang berwarna putih yang tidak berpenghuni.

"Uhm ... kajja ..."

"Hei! Kenapa kau selalu memakannya seperti ini?" ucapnya seraya mengusap bekas ice cream yang menempel di sekitar mulutku.

Aku hanya tersenyum innocent mendengarnya lalu melanjutkan memakan ice creamku lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah selesai memakannya. Namun Dyo tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dan aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Aku rasa dia akan melumat bibirku lagi kali ini. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia hanya mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sudut bibirku.

"Manis" ucapnya seraya menyesap ibu jarinya.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan baru saja?" tanyaku.

"Hanya ... membersihkan sisa ice cream di sudut bibirmu, kau terlihat sangat belepotan seperti anak kecil."

"Nappeun!"

"Apa kau kecewa aku tidak menciummu?"

"A ... ani ... tentu saja tidak!"

"Kau sedang berbohong!"

"Sudah kukatakan tidak!"

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm ..." jawabku mantap.

Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan aku kembali menutup mataku.

"Kenapa kau menutup mata?"

Deg!

Seketika mataku terbuka lebar, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya? dia benar-benar sangat bisa membuatku mati kutu seperti ini.

"Tidak! Hanya saja aku takut debu masuk kedalam mataku," jawabku asal.

Dia tertawa kecil mendengar tuturanku.

"Ayo ..."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak akan pulang? Ini sudah sangat sore."

"Ah ... iya ... ayo ..."

Kamipun meninggalkan taman itu dan berjalan berdua pulang ke rumah yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana. Ya, rumah Dyo tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Kami bertetangga, maka dari itu kami selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Dia selalu menjemputku, tapi terkadang aku sering meninggalkannya untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

-o-

Kami sudah tiba di depan rumahku, dia melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

==== Sunday, 09:00 KST ====

'Apa dia tidak kemari hari ini? Aku begitu merindukannya' gumamku.

Ttrrrth… ttrrrth…

From : My Prince

Apa kau menungguku?

To : My Prince

Uhm… Apa kau tidak akan kemari hari ini?

From : My Prince

Tidak, Yixing mengajakku latihan musik hari ini untuk persiapan acara akhir tahun minggu depan. apa kau akan ikut denganku?

To : My Prince

Aku ingin menulis, tapi aku juga ingin melihatmu bernyanyi, eottokhae?

From : My Prince

Terserah denganmu, jika kau akan ikut bersamaku, segeralah siapa-siap aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi.

To : My Prince

Tunggu dulu, berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir!

From : My Prince

30 detik dari sekarang!

'Tch… dia hanya memberiku waktu 30 detik? Yang benar saja. Apa aku harus ikut bersamanya? Tapi aku ingin menulis hari ini, bukankah besok adalah jadwalku untuk memposting kelanjutan 'My Husband'? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi tapi aku juga ingin menulis sekarang. Ah ... aku tau!'

To : My Prince

Aku ikut bersamamu.

From : My Prince

Aku sudah di depan rumah.

To : My Prince

"Apa? Aku bahkan belum mandi dan mengganti bajuku".

From : My Prince

Eomonim sudah membukakan pintu untukku, 15 menit cukup?

To : My Prince

Ah, yang benar saja, apa kau bercanda? 15 menit?

From : My Prince

Letakkan handphonemu dan segeralah mandi. Aku tidak ingin membuat anak-anak menungguku lebih lama.

'Oh Tuhan…'

Keluhku, lalu ku letakkan handphoneku dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

=== 30 menit kemudian ===

"Kenapa kau begitu lama?" ucapnya ketika aku baru saja keluar dari kamarku.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa ini tidak begitu lama."

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku hanya memberimu waktu 15 menit tapi kau membuatku menunggu 30 menit."

"30 menit? Bukankah ini hanya 15menit?"

"Hei!"

"Maksudku, aku mengalikan 15 menit dengan angka 2."

"Tch … kau tetap saja."

"Kajja … bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin membuat yang lain menunggumu?"

"Uhm… tapi… apa yang kau bawa."

"Laptop."

"Aku tidak suka, bisakah kau meletakkannya kembali?"

"Wae? Aku ingin menulis"

"Jika seperti itu, kenapa kau berkata ingin ikut denganku?"

"Karna aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi sambil menulis."

"Apa kau ingin mengulang kejadian waktu itu, saat Yeol merusak filemu dan menghilangkan semua tulisanmu?"

"Aish … kenapa dia harus berada disana?"

"Lalu siapa yang akan memainkan drum jika dia tidak disana?"

"Ah … arraseo."

Aku kembali kedalam kamar dan meletakkan tas punggungku, lalu menggantinya dengan tas selempang kecil yang hanya berisi dompet dan handphoneku.

"Kajja …" Ucapku.

"Apa kau kecewa? Jika kau ingin membatalkannya, aku tidak apa pergi sendiri."

"Aniya, aku akan melanjutkan tulisanku nanti malam."

"Begitukah? Baiklah …"

"Uhm …"

"Eomma … aku pergi" Ucapku kepada ibu yang sedang menyiram tanaman mawar di luar rumah.

"Uhm… kalian hati-hati di jalan."

"Nde eomonim …" Balas Dyo seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Kami berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak untuk sampai di halte bus menunggu bus tujuan kami melintas di sana. Beberapa saat setelah itu bus yang kami tunggu sudah tiba. Aku dan Dyo segera menaikinya.

-o-

Beberapa saat kemudian kami sudah tiba di rumah Yixing, tempat latihan mereka. Yah, Yixing memiliki sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas jika hanya digunakan untuk menampung 10 orang atau bahkan lebih. Di sini juga ada beberapa alat musik band, seperti gitar, bass, piano dan drum. Yah, tempat ini sudah seperti studio musik, mengingat Yixing sangat menyukai musik dan orang tuanya pun sangat mendukungnya.

*Yixing House, Yangju - Seoul*

"Annyeong oppa ...!" sapaku pada Yixing.

"Ah ... kau datang?" tanyanya.

"Uhm ... Dyo mengajakku, apa ini mengganggu?"

"Aniya ... tentu saja tidak. Masuklah," ucap Yixing kepadaku.

=== Skip ===

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"Uhm ... apa kau sudah bosan menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun disini?"

"Aniya, aku suka mendengarmu bernyanyi. Kemana kita akan pergi setelah ini?"

"Pulang."

"Heol ... tidak bisakah kita hanya berdua sepanjang hari?"

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Tidak ... aku hanya ingin melihatmu sepanjang hari".

"Itu sama saja."

"Hehe, iyakah?" Tanyaku dengan sangat innocent.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tulisanmu?"

"Ah ... benar ... aku harus segera menyelesaikannya! Kajja ... kita pulang."

'Ya Tuhan ... aku benar-benar dikalahkan hanya oleh sebuah tulisan.' Gumam Dyo sangat pelan namun aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa kau berkata merindukanku tapi lebih mementingkan tulisanmu?"

"Ayolah ... kau tau kan jika aku sangat suka menulis?"

"Terserah kau saja," ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku menulis? Aku masih bisa melihatmu dan tetap menulis".

"Bukan ide buruk. Haruskah seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Uhm ..." jawabku disertai anggukan mantap.

Lalu dia menggenggam tanganku, berjalan di atas trotoar menuju halte untuk menunggu bus tujuan rumah kami berhenti di sana.

*Goyang – Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan*

"Eomma... aku pulang," ucapku lalu mencium pipi ibuku yang sedang duduk di sova depan televisi.

"Eoh ... Dyo di sini?"

"Uhm ... dia berkata begitu merindukanku hingga dia tidak ingin berpisah begitu cepat denganku"

"Hei!" ucap Dyo.

"Haha, bolehkah dia tinggal di sini beberapa saat, eomma?"

"Tentu saja, lalu ibu akan membuatkan makanan ringan untuk kalian".

"Uhm ... itu bagus, gomawo eomma." ucapku sebelum berlalu menuju kamarku.

-o-

"Ah ... aku begitu lelah." Ucapnya seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang tempat tidurku.

"Tidurlah jika kau ingin tidur, lalu aku akan menulis dan tetap melihatmu"

"Arraseo!"

Dyo perlahan memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan tenang di sana. Dan aku melanjutkan niatku, menyelesaikan tulisanku.

-o-

"Kka! Sudah selesai!" ucapku seraya menggeliatkan tubuhku.

Aku masih melihatnya tertidur disana, di atas ranjangku dengan kedua tangannya yang ia jadikan bantalan. Lalu akupun berjalan mendekatinya. Menjongkokkan tubuhku didepannya dan menatap wajahnya begitu lekat. 'Dia sangat tampan! Bahkan saat tertidur' ucapku lirih.

Aku terus mengamatinya, meneliti dengan seksama setiap garis-garis yang Tuhan lukiskan pada wajah pria yang berada di hadapanku sekarang. 'Benar-benar sangat sempurna!' gumamku dengan tatapan mataku yang terus tertuju padanya. Tidak beralih sedikitpun.

"Apa aku benar-benar setampan itu hingga membuatmu tidak berhenti menatapku?" Suaranya tiba-tiba menyadarkanku.

"Eoh ... apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanyaku.

"Bagaimana jika aku terlahir bukan sebagai pria tampan, apa kau masih akan mencintaiku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba kepadaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

"Eoh?"

"Apa jika aku terlahir sebagai seorang pria dengan wajah yang sangat buruk kau tetap akan bersamaku?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku berpikir, begitu lama. Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika dia tidak terlahir dengan wajah seperti itu? apa aku akan berhenti mencintainya. Lalu... apakah selama ini aku mencintainya hanya karna wajah tampannya? Oh Tuhan ... pertanyaannya kali ini benar-benar membuatku berpikir begitu keras.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku ketika aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat wajahku cacat hingga terlihat sangat jelek? Apa kau benar-benar akan berpaling dar ..."

Cup

Aku mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Hei! Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan kenapa kau malah menci ..."

Cup

"Lagi?"

"Aku sedang berfikir sayang, kenapa kau sangat cerewet dan tidak sabaran menunggu jawaban dariku?"

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap bersamamu selama kau bisa membuatku nyaman seperti ini."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya seraya beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Uhm ... karna kau adalah nafasku, kau adalah segalanya untukku. Lalu bagaimana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu sementara aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu?"

Dia tertawa kecil begitu mendengar penuturanku, dan itu membuatku sangat malu. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya, mengapa kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Hei! Diamlah ...!"

"Wae? Aku benar-benar sedang bahagia sekarang, mendengar kekasihku berkata hal yang begitu romantis seperti ini. Ah ... harusnya aku merekamnya tadi." Ucapnya.

"Ini bukan perasaan bahagia, tapi melecehkanku! Kau tau itu?"

Dyo tetap tertawa kecil tanpa menghiraukan perkataanku. Aku beranjak dari tempatku semula dan berniat mengambil bantal untuk membungkam mulutnya agar berhenti tertawa. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika tangannya menarikku dan memelukku begitu erat.

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggungku lalu berkata, "apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku dan apapun yang terjadi tetaplah berada disampingku, kau mengerti?".

"Uhm..." jawabku disertai anggukan pelan kepalaku.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Apa?"

"Tulisanmu"

"Uhm ... dan aku akan mempostingnya besok."

"Begitukah? Lalu aku akan membaca ceritaku sendiri besok."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku penuh penasaran.

"Bukankah semua yang kau tulis adalah tentang kita? 'My Husband' bukankah itu adalah cerita kehidupan masa depan kita?"

"Kau membaca semuanya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ah ... aku benar-benar sangat malu."

"Karna?"

"Bukankah tulisanku begitu berantakan?"

"Sangat berantakan!"

"Heii!"

"Tidak, tidak ... aku bercanda. Itu tidak buruk walau masih banyak kesalahan". Ucapnya lalu kembali memelukku begitu erat.

"Apa kau tidak akan pulang?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau mengusirku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya mengingatkan," ucapku.

"Tapi nadamu seperti mengusirku."

"Yasudah pulang saja!" Sahutku sedikit kesal.

"Wah ... kau benar-benar mengusirku?"

"Uhm ..." Anggukku mantap.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Hei!"

"Aku akan pulang, setelah mendapat jatah service mingguanku."

"Mwo?"

Cup

Dia mencium pipiku singkat.

"Pulanglah ..."

"Aku belum mendapatkannya kenapa kau masih memintaku untuk pulang?"

"Aku tidak sedang berminat hari ini sayang ... lain kali saja, okay?"

"Aish ... kau menolakku lagi setelah semua yang aku lakukan. Kau bahkan memintaku menemanimu di sini, dan menyuruhku pulang begitu saja. Kau tak memberi imbalan sedikit pun atas kerja kerasku. Ah ... ini membuatku banyak kehilangan waktu berhargaku seharian ini. Bagaimana aku bisa dikalahkan oleh gadis seperti ini? Nasibku memang sangat buruk hari ini."

Dia terus menggerutu panjang lebar dan tanpa henti. Membuatku terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Dyo lalu bergegas merapikan pakaiannya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan bersiap untuk menggapai gagangnya. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti dan berjalan kembali ke arahku.'

"Wae? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Ponselku."

"Eodi?"

"Di belakangmu," spontan ku alihkan pandanganku ke belakang dan kulihat ponselnya berada di atas nakas samping tempat tidurku. Aku meraih ponsel tersebut dan hendak memberikannya.

Cup

Dia menciumku sekilas lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di genggaman tanganku.

"Hei!"

Cup

Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan ucapku, dia kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Kemudian melepaskannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

See you again in next story.


End file.
